i blame you
by omggkelly
Summary: What was happening to him? Not too long ago, girls were nothing more than a little fun. Now all of a sudden he sees her in that dress and he turns weak? He's a mess. She's all he thinks about. She's got him spilling coffee, not tying his shoelaces, and getting black eyes. How's this possible? Well, he blames her. [Based on I Blame You by Plug in Stereo]


**This is a short story. It's not gonna be two chapters, but it's not gonna be 20 either. I'm actually not to sure how long it'll be considering this is a total spontaneous story that I am currently winting as I sit in boredom with no wifi, TV, or kids my age. Anyways, this is based off the song I Blame You by Plug in Stereo. ( Thanks Sam for the song :) )**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish, I don't own austin & ally (or any other shows or brands mentioned but i do own the plot yay me or wait do i even own the plot or does plug in stereo well i reformed it so i get partial credit)**

**Dedicated to my wonderful Sam for showing me the lovely song that inspired this.**

"Hey Austin," a group of girls called out to me, as they walked by my usual lunch table.

I didn't even know they're names but they're girls and they aren't ugly so I nodded my head. "Sup girls." I threw in my signature smirk and couldn't help but laugh as I heard them giggle, thinking they were far away enough for me not to here.

Aah, desperate high school girls.

I was currently sitting with some of my friends- Dallas, Elliot, Dez, and Trent. We were all on the football team except Dez, but I grew up with him so the guys let it slide.

We also had Kira and Brooke sitting with us, because Kira was currently darting Trent and Brooke was currently dating Dallas. To the guys, the girls were just eye candy to show off. They didn't take the relationship as seriously as Kira and Brooke did.

By the way, Kira and Brooke use to be into me, so, even though they'll deny it, Trent and Dallas are just the rebounds.

"Hey Baby," Cassidy said to me as she kissed my cheek and hung all over me.

She was hot, though. I let it slide.

"Hey," I said putting my arm on her shoulder. We've been dating for a week and she's already texting me "I love you's." You would think after I didn't say it back she'd stop but you'd also be wrong.

"Hey," Dallas said. "Everyone here has a girlfriend except Dez and Elliot."

Trent laughed way too loud considering it was more of a stating the facts kinda thing than a joke. "It's okay guys," he said, looking at them. "If all else fails you could always pair up."

Elliot, trying to remain cool considering he always wanted to punch Trent on the face, just calming said, "I don't role that way, man. And I don't need a girl to prove it."

Dez nodded in agreement and tried to hold back a laugh. He knew that was a slam towards Trent and Kira.

"Shut the fuck up," was Trent's reply before he grabbed a fry and shoved it in his mouth. Kira grabbed his face, giving him a kiss, and probably whispering something encouraging that ended in "baby."

As great as they are, some girls are annoying. But as I said before, they're hot and aren't more than a little fun. (To us, anyways.)

Dez and Elliot never liked the way we treated girls. That's why they only had girlfriends that they really liked.

Suddenly Dez spotted Ally Dawson, who was currently wearing a yellow sundress and boots, and Trish De La Rosa, who was wearing some type of animal. Was it a cheetah? A lion? I don't really care.

"Hey Ally," he called out. "Hey Trish."

The two girls looked at him and smiled. Then they quickly looked at the rest of the group and turned away.

I suddenly became aware of how pretty Ally is. I always thought she was, but for some reason, right now, she really caught my eye. She barely wore any makeup, and if she did she just made it look natural, and she looked really cute in that dress. It's not like I really noticed her or anything, though.

Plus, they weren't as flirty as the other girls were. They probably could be when they were with a guy, but they didn't throw themselves at any of us and didn't seem as confident as these girls. (Although these girls were overly confident, in my opinion.)

"Why did you say hi to them?" Kira asked, looking at Dez like he had two heads.

"Because they're cool," he simply responded.

Cassidy and Kira laughed.

"No they aren't," Kira replied.

"How do you know?" Brooke spoke up.

This made Cassidy and Kira look at her as if she just murdered somebody.

"Excuse me?" Kira asked, not believing what she just heard.

Brooke's voice softened. I could tell she was forcing herself to speak up. "How do you know they're not cool? Do you talk to them?"

I looked at Cassidy and Kira, waiting for their reply. Dallas seemed shocked, too.

He was probably all like, "Hey, why's my girl sticking up for losers?"

"No," Cassidy responded, trying not to scream. "We just know, okay?"

Dez seemed happy that someone else was agreeing with him. I honestly didn't know what to say. Do I agree? Even if I did, I wouldn't open my mouth.

"Okay," Brooke said, but she obviously wasn't finished yet. "I'm just wondering how you have to audacity to judge someone when you never even-"

"Brooke," Dallas said, cutting her off. "Just drop it."

"No," Brooke said. "I'm not gonna let them-"

"Just drop it." Dallas's voice was stern.

Brooke just stared at him as Cassidy and Kira sat there smirking. The rest of us were just watching, although you can tell Dez and Elliot wanted to say something. Trent looked bored.

Brooke started picking her stuff up. "You don't have authority over me," she said to him. "You're not my fucking father."

She then left the group. Everyone else turned around, but I watched her run as she went in the direction Ally and Trish were sitting.

"Dallas," I said for he first time since the argument. "Aren't you gonna go after her?"

He chuckled. "No? She's a bitch."

Kira and Cassidy laughed. "You got that right," Kira agreed.

Suddenly everyone got up, signaling that lunch was over.

"See ya guys," I said, wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

Except Cassidy grabbed my hand.

"Austin," she whined. "Are you not gonna walk me to my locker?"

"Why?" I asked. "Are you gonna get lost?"

She glared at me. It kinda creeped me out.

"Kidding," I said, forcing a smile. Except I wasn't kidding.

She giggled and slapped my arm. "Don't do that to me!"

After two more long hours of school, it was finally over. I shut my locker and waked down the halls, nodding at any girl that looked at me.

Hey, it made their day and made those who weren't a fan, become one.

I had to walk home today because my mom needed the car and I don't have one of my own.

Not bothering to say bye to any of my other friends, I met Dez by his locker. He always came to my house after school and we would quickly do homework (I'm popular, doesn't mean I'm a slacker.) and just hang out.

"Hey," he said all guilty like, before I even was fully near him. "Uh, is it okay if someone joins our walk home?"

Scared to know who, I asked anyways. "Who?"

"Well," he replied, his voice high pitched and his well dragging on. "More like two people. You see, Trish is going to Ally's house and it turns out Ally's house is like around the corner of yours, so I thought it'd be fun to walk with them."

I wanted to groan out loud. I had to walk with my best friend and his friends that I didn't even know? I'm gonna be the 4th wheel... If that's possible. Wait, the 4th wheel is important. It's the thing that completes the car. Okay, I'm gonna be the fourth wheel on a tricycle, meaning useless. Nice once, Austin.

"Fine," I managed to groan out. "Do they know they're walking with me, too?"

He slowly shook his head. "Never came up."

Alright, Dez. Okay. "It never came up that my house is the one you're going to?"

He put his hands up in defense. "In my defense, they didn't ask if it was your house."

Dez shut his locker, and led me down the hall. Apparently they were at Ally's locker and because her last name is Dawson it's at the beginning of the senior lockers.

This is going to be so awkward. I mean, I've talked to Trish before, only a little, but I've never talked to Ally. Plus, I've been secretly studying her for a while.

We walked up to Ally, who was talking to Trish as she put books in her locker.

"No, I hate scary movies," she was saying, until she first noticed me. She looked confused, then her eyes met Dez.

"What about scary movies?" he asked.

Trish rolled her eyes. "I wanna see that new scary movie tomorrow night but Ally here is too scared."

"I wanna go!" Dez exclaimed. Clearly he didn't hear the part about how Trish is trying to get them to go.

"If Ally decides to stop being a sore thumb, then sure," Trish said. I suddenly felt very awkward as Trish suddenly noticed me. "So, uh, what's blondie doing here?"

I was about to respond back in a nasty tone due to the fact she called me blondie, but unfortunately Dez responded for me. (Fortunately for Trish, though.)

"Oh right," he said. "I forgot to mention that his house is the one I go to after school."

Ally then shut her locker and turned to us.

"You hear that Ally?" Trish asked, looking at Ally who was now ready.

"No," she said confused. "What?"

"Blondie here lives on Blake Street."

She slowly nodded and looked at me, giving me a small smile with her lips. (Although it didn't look real.)

I returned it quickly before saying, "My name's not blondie, curly."

Raising her eyebrows, looking impressed, Trish responded. "Touché."

We then were set to go, but Trish and Dez were talking about some Zalien movie, leaving Ally and me leading the way.

Again, it was awkward. Neither of us said anything and I felt some stares.

They were probably wondering why I was hanging out with Trish and Ally, or why I was walking with Ally.

Suddenly, Cassidy spotted me and ran up to us. "Hey, Austy."

I could've swore I heard Ally snicker at the nickname before she covered it up with a cough.

Cassidy then looked at Ally, and Trish and Dez who were now paying attention.

"Uh," Cassidy said, trying to figure out how to say it. "What are you doing going home with, um, you know?"

"Us?" Ally asked. I honestly wasn't expecting her to talk. She was always shy, but she was probably insulted so I don't blame her for saying something.

Cassidy smiled a fake smile. "Yeah, thanks for giving me the okay." She then turned to me. "With them."

I didn't know what to say. I felt like I could either insult Ally and Trish or insult Cassidy. Trying to play it safe, I said, "Dez wants to walk home with them because they live close to me."

"And who says you have to do what Dez says?"

Okay, wasn't expecting that.

"I'm not doing what he says. He didn't give me any instructions."

"You could say no."

"I could say yes, too."

Feeling foolish, she just adjusted her bag and said, "Whatever. Just text me later."

After she left I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

We continued walking and I heard Trish go, "What a bitch."

Dez and Ally laughed softly.

I turned and looked at Trish. "That's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"And you're point?" Trish asked. "C'mon Austin, we all know you don't care. Everyone knows you find a girl just for fun. You never really like them."

Feelings offended, I asked, "How do you know what I feel? And why does everyone think this?"

"I can tell. The only girl I feel like you actually liked was Katie," she said.

Katie was a girl I liked in 8th grade. She went to some private school that she got a scholarship too and I haven't seen her since. I really liked her but we never dated or talked since then. That was like three years ago, though, so I don't really miss or like her anymore.

"I can tell the difference between how you acted with Katie and how you act with all your high school girls," she continued. "Plus, everyone knows because you're like the most popular boy in school and, like or not, you get noticed."

Suddenly I didn't feel like talking, and feeling Ally's eyes on me made me nervous for some reason.

I just sighed and turned back around, taking my phone out. I heard Ally whisper something to Trish as if she was lecturing her for what she said to me. It wasn't a big deal, though. It was true and I already knew it. I didn't know they knew it, though.

Cassidy already texted me. Geez, it's been like two minutes. Responding a "Hey" back, I closed the texts and opened my music library. I decided to ignore the other texts for now.

Looking through my songs, I felt eyes on my phone. Trying to ignore it, I tried to mentally note other songs I needed to get.

"I like Young the Giant, too."

I turned to see Ally looking at my phone before she looked up at me.

Trying hard not to, I cracked a smile. "Really?" I asked.

She nodded

"They're good."

Another nod.

Trying to keep the conversation going, because Trish and Dez were probably talking about something Ally wasn't interested in, I asked, "What other bands do you like?"

She looked embarrassed to tell me, for some reason. "Uh, Walk the Moon, All Time Low, Fall out Boy-"

I smiled. "Same here, and other artists too, of course. You know, I didn't really catch you as a girl that would like those bands."

"Oh yeah?" she asked. "What'd you catch me as then?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "Uh, one direction, justin bieber, lady gaga, rhianna."

She shook her head. "Definitely not Rhianna, not a Gaga fan, and One direction and justin bieber have a couple decent songs."

"You just think they're cute," I teased.

"I'm not even gonna deny that that may be an additional reason."

Letting a laugh out, I looked straight forward.

I found myself disappointed over the fact that we were on Ally's street.

Then her and Trish turned to this one nice house, which I'm guessing was Ally's.

Trish said bye to us and I mumbled a bye back.

"Bye, Dez," Ally said, smiling. Still smiling, she looked at me and said, "Bye, Austin."

I smile back. "Bye, Ally."

Dez and I reached my house shortly after, and the second I unlocked the door I fell on the couch exhausted.

Dez, however, stared at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He slyly shook his head. "Nothing," he said before sitting on the arm rest of the couch. "So what were you and Ally talking about?"

Ignoring the fact he was probably smirking about that, I suddenly got happy at his mention of Ally. "Music," I said. "Did you know we like a lot of the same stuff? Man, Cassidy doesn't even like my music."

"None of your past girlfriends have."

"Aah," I said. "I forget what they all liked."

Dez slowly nodded with a smirk still on his face.

Ignoring it again, I took out my books to quickly do my homework and so did Dez.

About two hours later we were both done and it was dinner time. My parents usually worked late and they left me money to order pizza today.

Ordering one large plain, because Dez decides to like anything but plain except for his pizza, I turned the TV on to see what was on.

"Dude I'm so exhausted," I said to Dez. I barley got any of sleep last night and maintaining B's can get difficult, believe it or not.

"Yeah me too," Dez replied. He was currently laying on the two seater couch as I lay on the longer one. "Just one more day."

I love weekends, but sometimes not having plans can take the joy away. Well, I'll probably get invited to several things, but if I went it'd only be because I didn't wanna be a loner a home.

Suddenly Dez jumped and then quickly took out his phone.

"Whoa," I said, leaning away from him. "What's with the spazzing?"

Not even looking up from his phone he said, "I wanted to see if Trish convinced Ally to go to the movies tomorrow. I kinda wanted to go. It's something fun to do."

I slowly nodded. "You're not going to Dallas's?" He invited the group over tomorrow night.

"Nah," he replied. "I mean, as much as I love watching a game of truth or date that mostly consists of hour long make out sessions, I think I can sacrifice this one night."

I wanted to nod in agreement, but I was one of those who made out with someone. Oops. "But it's just the gang tonight."

"The gang still includes three couples."

Couple. Ew. Cassidy and I. I let out a snort. "Don't call Cassidy and I a couple. I don't like that word."

Finally lifting his head up - and I was worried for a second; thought it was permanently titled down. - Dez have me a look of disgust. "Why do you do this, man?"

Um, what? "Do what?"

"You know what. Why do you go around with this bad boy too cool to care act? Or is this even an act? Did you get so used to keeping up with a reputation that it basically became your life?"

So, what happened to goofy Dez? I didn't think he would judge me on my life. "Dude, it's me. You know that."

He snorted. "Do I, Austin? Because before high school, when you liked Katie, you treated her like a princess. You didn't go around playing with girls, you didn't try so hard to be liked, and you were never mean to anyone."

"When am I mean to people?" I asked, this close to shouting. Has my best friend really thought so low of me? It's not like I was even that bad. I didn't drink, I didn't smoke, and I didn't have one night stands. This was all just my personality.

"Um, let's see. would you like me to include the time you shoved Alex Hernandez against the locker and called him a queer?"

"He is a queer!"

"So?" Dez shouted back. "Austin, you don't do that to people regardless. I thought you had some common sense of what's right and wrong!"

I rolled my eyes and just turned away. Believe it or not, being insulted isn't really fun.

After a couple of minutes I grew tired of hearing Dez type away.

"Hey," I quietly said. "Are they going tomorrow."

"Yep."

I took a breath. "Do you think maybe, if it's cool, I can come?"

"What about going to Dallas's?"

Yeah, Austin, what about Dallas's? Cassidy and them are gonna get pissed. "I just thought it be fun to do something different."

Dez looked up and smirked.

"Okay. I'll let the girls know."

It's a Friday and my favorite thing about Fridays is the coffee. We always go to the coffee shop at 7 to just chill and drink something to wake us up.

Right now Kira and Cassidy were sucking on their lattes (or whatever fancy drink they had) chatting about the latest episode of "Pretty Little Liars."

Brooke was here, so Dallas must've apologized. Although he probably didn't do a very good job; she looked pissed and bored out of her mind.

Dez wasn't as mad at me because he liked the fact I wanted to go tonight.

I took my straw and stirred the packet of sugar into my coffee.

"So you guys coming tonight?" Dallas asked.

Dez and I looked at each other.

"What time?" I asked.

"8 till whenever," Dallas said. "Parents are out this weekend."

Cassidy and Kira said something like "Oh em geee of course we are!" Or whatever.

Elliot and Brooke mumbled a whatever and Trent, who was barely even awake, just nodded.

You know, Brooke and Elliot wouldn't be a bad couple. He'd actually treat her right, too. Then again, who am I to talk about treating girls right? I sound like Dez.

"Uh," I said. "Dez and I are gonna be late."

"Why?" Dallas snapped, and Kira and Cassidy looked at me with these looks.

"Because uh," I thought of an excuse quickly. "We have to babysit my neighbors. We need the cash."

"That's dumb as fuck," Dallas rolled his eyes. "But whatever."

I picked up my cup to take a sip.

Suddenly I heard the bell ring and in came Trish and Ally. What are they doing here? They never come here.

I guess I was a little bit distracted by Ally, because all of a sudden I felt something hot on my chest.

I actually missed my mouth.

Without a hesitation I sprang to my feet. "Shit!" I yelled.

Then I felt Ally's eyes on me.

Oh... Shit.

And there goes my favorite shirt, too.

Cassidy jumped up too. "Oh my gosh," she said. "Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "It just burns. I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

I left before they could even question what distracted me.

Because as much as I hate to admit it, I know what distracted me, and it wasn't the bell or Trish.

It was Ally Dawson.

**And first chapter done! Please review! I wanna finish this this Month. It's a quick one so I would like to update as quick as possible. You know, if I don't get bombarded with homework.**

**And maybe I'll update changing next weekend. I just need ideas for it. but i read soome reviews and i can't believe people are still reveiwing. i'm sorry! i would be mad to but the person who said "if you star a fanfic, finish it" just needs to know i made that up last summer and i'm not a skilled writer and i have writers block for that story. but i promise hopefully to update it this month! **

**Please review and following my twitter would be cool too ya know**

**omggkelly**

**:)**


End file.
